The Healing Alchemist
by xAuburnAngelx
Summary: Lola Roberts would love to be a State Alchemist, but the other Alchemists would probably judge her because of what religion she's from. She wants that to change. But no matter what she tries to do, she'll be frowned upon by her God. But will she be frowned upon by others or accepted for who she is? EdXOC R&R! UNDER REVISION
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely people! Wow, how long has been since I've updated here? A few months perhaps? Well never fear, the ginger's here! :D No? Okay...  
**

**Since a lot of my friends _wanted_ me to watch Fullmetal Alchemist, that's exactly what I'm doing! :D Right now, this takes place in the first season, episode 20, I believe. So right in the middle of the action...kind of XD**

**As long as I keep watching this, I'll update as much as I can! :) Before you ask, this will be in 2nd person! Yes, a change for me XD**

**If anyone appears OOC, please tell me! The only character I own is my OC, Lola!**

**If you guys have any random ideas, for example Roy gets dared to kiss Edward just to get promoted, then please tell me! XD Same thing with questions too!  
**

**Onward my friends! :D Oh, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!**

* * *

**Revenge**

A girl was walking along the sidewalk in the late afternoon, not having a care in the world. Then again, she's not worried about anyone coming to find her in the first place. Besides, all of her family has died from where she came from. She would _love_ to abandon her so-called religion if she had the chance, but she was stuck with it. May she be forever frowned upon her not-so-worthy God. That's all the more reason why she hates her ruby eyes.

It's true, she's from Ishval. It's where the massacre took place between the people there and the State Alchemists. However, she wouldn't be recognized as such right off the bat. Her pale skin and her fake chocolate brown eyes say otherwise. Her shoulder-blade length burgundy hair, parted slightly to the right side of her face, made her stand out from the crowd, but only because people envied her hair color and…how short she is, that being 4'10.

It doesn't matter how tall she is, she doesn't get short-tempered other people would expect when making fun of her height. In fact, she's proud of how short she is. She normally acts like a smartass and somewhat of a child, considering she's only 15. However, what will really piss her off is when people would figure out that she's from Ishval, and immediately judge her because of what people assume she believes in. She would trade positions with an alchemist over an Ishvalian any day.

No matter what her God tells her to do, she decides her own path. The thing is she would be more than happy use alchemy. She would love to be a State Alchemist, but the other Alchemists would probably judge her because of what religion she's from. She wants that to change. That's why she's planning on heading to the Colonel in charge, hoping to take the test with their permission.

The girl's name is Lola Roberts.

* * *

**-Lola-**

Later on at night, Lola was still walking around someplace in Amestris. She had overheard this is what this whole country was called, which is how she knew. Lola didn't know exactly where she was, and frankly, she doesn't give a damn. What she didn't know was that she was right next to the fifth library in Central. Totally oblivious to this, Lola walked past the abandoned gate and went around the back, hoping to find some luck in her destination. That's when she heard a voice she recognized in the past.

"When I still had a flesh and blood body, the name people called me by was…the serial killer, Barry the Chopper!" a man's voice exclaimed from behind the wall.

Lola froze and looked at the wall. _No… I thought he was dead! That bastard back then… he took the last thing that was important to me!_ Memories started to flow back into her mind, of how he killed someone precious to her. He almost cut off one of her limbs after he did the deed. He would've succeeded if only Lola hadn't moved away from him in time. Her hands started to shake, forming those hands into fists. The fear, anger, and hatred in her eyes can say she wanted to kill Barry the Chopper. Overwhelmed with fear, she started running down the sidewalk, which ascended to running up and over the wall with barbed wire. This was a trick she learned from her father before he passed away.

"I've come back from the depths of hell to take revenge against you, Alphonse! Especially your brother, Edward-!" Barry started to threaten until he fell to the ground by none other than the burgundy shrimp. "What the- What the hell?!"

Alphonse, the suit of armor, looked shocked at the girl's unexpected arrival, but he was relieved in a sense that Barry finally stopped talking. The girl's eyes were more filled with hatred as she took off Barry's helmet to find his bloody seal. Barry panicked and thrashed about just to get the pipsqueak off of him, but she clung onto him for dear life, still not giving up on the search. Alphonse, on the other hand, just looked confused and watched the whole thing emerge.

"Damn it! Where's your bloody seal?" Lola hissed at him, still having no luck in finding what she was looking for. Barry finally threw her off, and flew towards Alphonse. The boy in metal caught her with ease and placed her on the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are, attacking me like that?" Barry asked, flabbergasted. Lola just rolled her eyes and looked at him. He grabbed his helmet, patted off invisible dust, and placed it back on his empty head.

"Do you remember me?" Barry would've looked confused. She would assume that he was thinking about this girl's appearance, which still didn't ring a bell. Yes, he kidnapped and killed kids a few years back, but he hasn't remembered this girl.

"Were you one of the girls I kidnapped back then?" Barry asked for confirmation. Lola nodded her head furiously. She took out one of her brown contact lenses to show Barry her bloody red eye.

"You should remember me… You killed my sister! She was only eight, you bastard!" Lola shouted at him, tears peaking over her eyes. Barry was silent for a moment, slowly progressed from a chuckle, and into insane laughter. While he was laughing, Lola carefully placed her contact back in her eye.

"Ah yes, now I remember you! You were a pain in the ass to kill, so I took out your sister. She was so smooth to cut… I'm glad I cut her up to pieces," Barry said dreamily.

"You sick bastard!" Barry ignored that comment and just kept on laughing in remembrance of her sister. He stopped laughing at started to glare teasingly at Alphonse.

"Say, your soul was bound by your pipsqueak brother, right?" Barry claimed, already giving the assumption he was right.

"Yeah, that's right! Brother will get angry at you. You see, he doesn't like being called pipsqueak," Alphonse informed Barry, who didn't care.

"Ah, but who's to say what you _really_ are? Who's to say you're not an artificial soul?" Barry smirked evilly.

Lola saw what he was trying to do, considering the fact she remembered him trying to use the same method on her when she and her sister were kidnapped. In the end, her sister made her see the truth. But that had put an end to her short life. This is why she swore to live on for her sister. To make other people realize how irrational they're being and make those people see the light. Even though it wasn't easy, she still had to try.

Alphonse froze, and had no idea what to think when Barry made him doubt of what he _really _is. He recalled his brother trying to tell him something before, but Edward didn't tell him what he wanted to say. That, in turn, made Alphonse frustrated and confused. Was Barry right? Was Alphonse just an artificial soul? What was Edward not telling him?

All thoughts were disrupted when Barry threw Alphonse to the stone wall, leaving a giant dent. Lola ignored the argument between Barry and Alphonse. She instead looked over to the new visitor hopping over the wall. The stranger landed gracefully to the ground, and carefully eyed the three of them. Barry released Alphonse from the wall and charged to the newcomer, with butcher knife in hand. Shockingly, the stranger stopped Barry's foolish attack, leaving the metal contraption speechless. Lola only knew one person who would block an attack like that.

The newcomer was none other than Scar, who Lola looked to as an enemy, much like may State Alchemists.

Scar has white hair at the top and shaved grey hair below. His eyes were piercingly red through his ominous sunglasses, and had a giant scar on his forehead. His skin is dark, which contrasted with his yellow jacket, white shirt, black pants with white stripes, and black shoes. If anyone would look at him dead in the eye, they would consider it a warning to back off before he blew them to bits. Lola glared at Scar, as she knew he was from Ishval.

"Ah, it's you!" Alphonse exclaimed in shock.

"This is an acquaintance of yours?! That's dirty! Who knew you still had friends around?!" Barry yelled much like a child would when it didn't get something it wanted.

"Friends?" Scar rephrased in slight disgust. Barry was about to attack, but Scar smashed his right arm to pieces.

"W-What the…!" Barry's eyes widened as he came to realization that he no longer had a right arm.

"It serves you right. Oh, could you refresh my mind as to what might be as dirty as the possibility of being friends with Scar? Did you assume they had it in for each other?" she asked while wiggling my eyebrows for his annoyance. Alphonse chuckled lightly at Lola's remark.

"Y-You shut the hell up!" Barry shouted.

"I would if you stopped yelling at me." Barry continued yelling at Lola and she simply ignored him.

"Girl, how did you know my name?" Scar asked her. _Oh shit._

"I nickname people by what stands out in their appearance. For you, it's the scar on your forehead. I called you that because I didn't know your real name. I do this with everyone, so don't get your pants in a twist," Lola explained cockily. Scar nodded in understanding and brought his attention back over to Barry.

"I see you have a wretched body too. May you find peace with God…" Scar started to incite while rolling up his right sleeve, showing his tattoos. Barry looked at him in possible shock as he wondered what those tattoos are doing there.

"Do you not know what that is?" Barry asked in amusement. Scar scowled and tried attacking him, only Barry avoiding the attack to no avail. Barry was near the wall of the library.

"What are you saying this is?!" Scar yelled at him.

"So you _don't_ know. Let's see…" Barry started humming aloud for all of us to hear, and moved even closer to the wall.

"Barry, it sounds like you're having a really _fun_ time with the wall over there," Lola pointed out bluntly, making Barry deadpan.

"Shut up you stupid girl!" Barry silenced me, but she kept a smirk up for a few seconds. Her smirk went down when she realized what he was trying to do. He slid part of the wall over, revealing a red button. "I guess I won't say anything." Not too long after, he pressed the button.

A large eruption came from within the library, making us see a light from the windows. The ground shook, but the three tried to hold their ground. Large rocks flew from the wall and headed towards Lola and Scar's way, but an armor of metal protected them. Barry was laughing like the mad-man that he is and started to go near the gaping hole the explosion had made. He was cheering like he had won, but this wasn't over yet.

"If you want to find out more about your arm, come try and find me!" Barry tempted while disappearing into the blackness inside the building.

"It seems he got away…" Alphonse muttered in disappointment.

"Um…could you get up?" Lola asked politely. Alphonse shot up from above us and apologized immediately. Scar stood up and started walking over to where Barry had disappeared into.

"Where are you going?" Alphonse asked Scar.

"If you're here, then Fullmetal must be inside," Scar pointed out. Despite Alphonse's pleas of trying to slow Scar down, Scar went inside either way. Alphonse sighed and stood up, holding out his hand for Lola to take.

"Huh?" she asked him.

"Didn't you want to come inside to get back at Barry?" Alphonse wondered aloud. Lola chuckled lightly and took his hand. The two walked into the library, not that far behind Scar. Alphonse thought for a moment before deciding to greet the girl properly. "My name's Alphonse Elric. What's your name?" She looked up at him with a small smile on her face, despite what had just went on in the last few minutes.

"My name's Lola Roberts," she introduced. Alphonse nodded while Scar looked back at the girl in confusion.

"That's a pretty name." Lola blushed at the compliment.

"T-Thank you…" Alphonse laughed at the girl's behavior.

"So, are you new around here?" Lola nodded.

"Yeah, I'm planning on becoming a State Alchemist, so I came here to take the test."

"That's cool!" Alphonse encouraged, having her smile more. "Where were you originally from?" Lola was silent for a moment before answering:

"A place I never want to return to."

* * *

**Well? :) Let me know what you guys think of it by reviewing down below :D Goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again guys! :D I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! This chapter mostly wraps up episodes 21 and 22 of the first series. Hey, I'm still watching it, so don't judge ;) **

**The only thing that you guys might have trouble with is...well...this chapter is more darker than the last one. Meaning, I don't think there's any humor in it at all! ...unless you're a sadist... Moving on! :D**

**If you have any questions, comments, or anything at all, please give this a review and I'll respond back to you :)**

**Oh, and regarding my incomplete stories... I'll have to find a way to make them end because I've lost all inspiration for a few of them.**

**I don't own FMA, I only own Lola :) Before you ask, this whole thing will be in second person, but kind of in their point of view!**

**Onwards!**

* * *

**Losing Parts of Ourselves**

**-Alphonse-**

After questioning one another, Alphonse got to know a little bit more about the burgundy girl. He knows Lola's birthday's on October 3, the same day the Elric brothers burned their home down. He also knows she doesn't have a family anymore. Alphonse could've figured from when Lola belted out at Barry that he killed her sister. Alphonse, however, didn't figure the rest of her family members have already passed on. He felt sad for the lonely girl.

Alphonse, Lola, and Scar are still trying to find Edward, but Alphonse intends to stop Scar before he tries anything on his brother. He was the only family he's got, unlike Scar or Lola. Alphonse should consider himself lucky, but it's a complete bummer for him when Edward has to take all the risks just to get Alphonse's body back. He wants to do something too, instead of watching on the sidelines. He figured now would be his chance.

"Um, could you stop going after my brother now?" Alphonse asked Scar out of the blue. Scar didn't turn to look at him as the three kept on walking down the dull hallway.

"I can't. It's the will of Ishval. He is an accursed alchemist—and what's worse, he now seeks the Philosopher's Stone," Scar explained. This left Lola confused.

"Why is alchemy so bad? I mean, you're using alchemy by your right arm! That's being hypocritical," Lola pointed out while staring blankly at the ceiling.

"It is a brand I received when I took on the calling to destroy all State Alchemists."

"And as for the Philosopher's Stone, he isn't looking for it to use in battle. It's in order to return my body," Alphonse explained. Lola looked at Alphonse in awe, as she understood his condition. Scar, however, looked slightly disturbed.

"You don't know the terror of the Philosopher's Stone."

"But we do!" Alphonse retorted. "It says in legend that anyone who comes near the Philosopher Stone will perish. But if we were afraid, we wouldn't learn anything! Now that I think about it, I heard that Ishval was destroyed because someone got too close to the stone-"

"Lies!" Scar denied. "Ishval never perished because of the evil of the stone!"

"It was destroyed by another, right?" Lola asked for confirmation. Scar glanced back at her and nodded.

"How did you know?" Scar asked in disbelief.

"I know more than you might suspect I do," Lola said with her eyes closed. "The Philosopher's Stone is created by many things, one of those things being the life of a human."

"Yeah… That's why Ed and I are here now," Alphonse admitted. "We're here to find out the truth of the stone. If it really is the truth, then—"

"My, my, my. This day is just _filled_ with unpleasant interruptions," a woman's voice complained.

Alphonse, Lola, and Scar looked at the new visitors by the maroon door. A woman with ebony locks, a long sleeveless dress, heels, and long gloves, leaned against the left side of the opened door. She had a desirable demeanor about her by how she talks, how she has too much cleavage showing, and how she has a certain glare that will make men weak to their knees.

The mysterious woman's right hand man, however, looked completely opposite. He is short and looks like he's certainly put on a few pounds. He had small white eyes, along with big hands, a big nose, a bald head, and an infamous grin that will make people run for the hills. He wears a sleeveless black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and black bracelets. He had suspicious red lines down his arms. He can look like someone's teddy bear, but will do something gruesome if you get too close.

"Who are they?" Alphonse wondered aloud. Scar narrowed his eyes at the curvy woman.

"You again… This time you're gonna tell my why you have that face. My brother… Did he succeed in bringing you back?" Scar slightly hissed.

"What are you talking about?" the woman asked in annoyance.

"Can I eat them now?" the man grinned evilly.

"Heh, I don't know. The armored one would be bad for your digestion."

"I would still wanna try!" Scar's expression didn't shift as he realized what these two people were.

"The Homunculi," Scar confirmed. Alphonse is shocked by the two in front of him.

"No way…! They couldn't be!" Alphonse denied.

"Unfortunately, they are," Lola said while getting prepared to fight.

* * *

**-The Hungry One-**

The hungry one charged Alphonse into the wall. The dark woman grew her nails by a few feet, and slashed at Scar. The only damage it did was to Scar's right sleeve, which is now destroyed, exposing his tattoos. Scar ignored the attack the dark woman had made and kept on fighting. Lola kicked the hungry one as far as she could away from Alphonse. Before the hungry one could attack again, Scar interfered and started to attack him while the dark woman came after Lola and Alphonse. The hungry one kept on charging at Scar until he went through the wall, leaving a giant hole.

The hungry one, feeling successful, saw Scar fall down an unexpected hole in the ground. When the hungry one walked to the place where Scar fell down from, terror was planted across his face. Part of his body is shaking as he took small steps back from the many holes in the ground. His once devious grin turned into an aggrieved frown.

"Oh no…! It's the bad place!" the hungry one exclaimed in a fearful voice.

* * *

**-Lola-**

Alphonse and Lola prepared to battle the dark woman, but she gracefully crossed her arms, not in the mood to fight. No matter how confused they were, the two still held their ground. However, what the dark woman said next would shock Alphonse in a way he hadn't expected.

"I've been watching you, child. The first time I caught a glimpse of you was almost four years ago," the dark woman started to say. Alphonse looked shocked, but that made Lola much more determined to fight. "The sky was ablaze with fireworks that night." Realization hit Alphonse's face as memories went through his hollow mind.

"Who _are_ you?" Alphonse asked in slight fear. "He called you…a Homunculus. But that can't be true…"

"Oh, really? Why is that?" the dark woman asked with a smug smirk.

"Homunculus is an artificially created person. A human that's not human, a living doll! No one's successfully made one before. It's impossible!" Lola looked back to Alphonse with shock pinned on her face.

"Oh, it's possible, believe me. It's not less possible for that a boy who has a soul, but not a body to go with it." The dark woman raised her arm out and let her nails extend to pin Alphonse down to the pillar behind him. Lola watched in fear as her new friend was being attacked, and yet she couldn't do anything.

"You really aren't human, are you?!" Alphonse asked with more fear in his voice than before. The dark woman said nothing as she noticed her friend appear behind Alphonse through the new hole the hungry one made.

"Alphonse, watch out!" Lola warned her new friend. The dark woman frowned at her outburst.

The dark woman raised her other arm and successfully pinned Lola to the ground. Lola's eyes shook as she knew what this woman could possibly do. No matter how proud the burgundy girl may seem, she would always be afraid of people sending her to her death door.

"Oh goody, can I eat him now?" the hungry one asked in eagerness. He didn't wait for an answer as he took a juicy bite into Alphonse's metal arm, which slowly dissipated as some parts of his saliva still lingered.

"You can eat the girl too, but just one bite. Don't want you to get sick," the dark woman allowed.

The hungry one's grin grew more as he walked away from Alphonse and towards to Lola. He knelt down before her, and carefully took her left arm. Alphonse tried to protest against what the hungry one's actions were soon going to be. Lola said nothing as his mouth crept closer to her arm. The hungry one took a juicy bite into her arm, as well as part of her shoulder.

Lola screamed of agony as her entire left arm disconnected with the rest of her body, leaving her to bleed to death. The dark woman removed her nails, thus Lola was free to roam around as she pleased. Lola reached to hold her shoulder, trying to do what she can to stop it from bleeding. Little did the two enemies know that she can still do alchemy with one hand.

Using the blood, Lola made a small alchemy symbol into the floor. When she was done, she placed a few fingers onto the alchemy symbol to make it glow. She moved her arm back to her shoulder, and surprisingly stopped the massive bleeding. This took a lot of energy out of her. Before the other three people in the room could react, Lola passed out from the loss of blood.

* * *

**-Lola-**

Straining her eyes open, Lola only saw what would be a huge mistake. Not on her part, but on a boy with blond locks part. Even though she couldn't hear well at the moment, her blurred eyes can make a pretty good hypothesis of the situation going on around her. People, or rather prisoners, were forced into the middle of the room, in the middle of a hexagon with tubes of scarlet red liquid at the hexagon's edges.

Lola's hearing was starting to return as she heard some people she didn't know discussing on what they talk about best: the Philosopher's Stone.

There were two people she didn't recognize. One of them was a chimera, body somewhat of a bear and with an upside down person's head with glasses. The other one appeared human, but had long green dreads in the formation of leaves for hair, a black tube top covering the collar bone, fingerless black gloves, a black man-skirt, and black socks with holes at the heels and at the phalanges of his feet.

"Brother, no! You can't do this! It's not worth it!" Alphonse pleaded to his brother.

Lola drifted her eyes over to the boy with blond hair, only to see his eyes showing fear, anger, and confusion. She felt sorry for the boy, who she assumed was Edward. With all of the tubes in place, she saw his eyes now filled with emptiness. Lola knows exactly what Edward's feeling right now, since she's felt the same thing back in Ishval. The feeling of having no hope left—she's felt that _way_ too many times.

"Fullmetal Alchemist!" Scar's voice filled the room. The distant Lola looked up at the giant hole near the ceiling, to see Scar standing without a scratch on him. "Take your brother and get out of here!"

"I don't need your help!" Edward shouted angrily at Scar.

"Maybe not, but your little brother needs you," Scar pointed out. Edward took a sharp breath and turned his attention towards the Homuculi, who were standing near Alphonse and Lola.

"Let's go!" Edward declared while running over to the groups' direction.

"Oh no! You aren't leaving until you finished what you've started!" the dark woman exclaimed like mothers would at a child if they got in trouble.

All of the sudden, Edward's body started to react to the scarlet liquid. She had already figured the liquid substance was an incomplete Philosopher's Stone. Around Edward's vicinity turned an electric blue, making his automail arm turn into a spear, thus striking near the dark woman.

"That's not good… Even though it's unrefined, this much exposure to the stone material could turn him into a God," the dark woman muttered loudly enough for Lola to hear.

Spears from the floor began to form and strike at the Homunculi and the lonely chimera. Lola crawled over to Alphonse, and tried to stand up using him for balance. She successfully stood, thanks to the help of her right arm. Lola saw Edward suffering as he used more alchemic energy to make this whole room an electric blue color.

_He's suffering… He's confused, angry, hurt, and scared… I have to try to make him calm down before I pass out again… _Lola thought as she took small steps toward the overwhelmed alchemist. She thought she heard other people in the room, but it could be her imagination.

Lola successfully made it to Edward and thought of only one thing to do: give the boy a hug. She wrapped her right arm around his torso and held onto him for dear life. Even though she just met the alchemist today, she didn't want anyone to suffer any more than they deserve. That's what she learned when she was treated harshly back in Ishval.

"Mom…you're back!" Edward muttered as he began to calm down.

The blue light emaciating from him diminished, and Lola felt accomplished that she at least attempted to get Edward to come to his senses. However, she couldn't stand up for much longer as her strength has begun to fail her. Edward fell backwards and Lola fell down on top of him. The last thing she heard before she passed out once more was:

"Thank you."

* * *

**Well? How did I do this time? :)**

**Please let me know if you were confused by ANYTHING in this or the last chapter!**

**I had to nickname Lust and Gluttony to the dark woman and the hungry one because the characters like Alphonse, Lola, Scar, Edward, etc., don't really know their names just yet.**

**If you noticed, there is a certain reason why I named this The Healing Alchemist. Can you figure it out? :)**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
